


Fearless Love

by SpitfireRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devotion, Game Spoilers, Ignis loves Noct so much, M/M, Promptis if you squint, Romantic or platonic it doesn't change a thing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireRose/pseuds/SpitfireRose
Summary: A look back of Iggy's life regarding Noct.





	Fearless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "I have a lot of feelings about Ignis Scientia, so let me share them because THAT TRAILER".
> 
> That is all. Thank you for your time.

Advisor.

That’s the title they’ve given him, a boy hardly much older than the child Prince he’s meant to nurture into a great King someday. The burden placed on his young shoulders is heavy, stifling, an incredibly stressful life in store for the chosen prodigy, already whisked into classes far too advanced for his age and thrown into the cutthroat world of politics. No one’s ever asked how frightened he is of it all, and the strict good manners drilled into him prevents saying anything other than he’s doing well.

He’s formally introduced the Prince for the first time when he’s nine, politely offering his hand to the boy of bright blue eyes and smile as warm as afternoon tea. Ignis greets him by his full title, only gets halfway when the child makes a face, wants to be called by something much shorter.

 _Noct_. The newly-turned seven year-old prefers with a beaming grin, and asks if Iggy’s really going to be his best friend. Not Advisor, like so many officials have told him, but a friend like his father has said.

Ignis nods, adds that to the many roles he’s meant to fulfill, and finds that to be the easiest by far by the effortless sunshine smile that bathes the entire room in warmth. Noct then asks if it’s a scary job, like he’s seen the men and women who help guard him and his dad, and there’s so much concern in the child’s eyes that he almost slips.

He’s never afraid.

* * *

Studying is as common as breathing, yet so busy of the former that he never finds time for the latter. When news comes to the Citadel of a devastating daemon attack on the Royal family, Ignis forgets how. Only when it’s confirmed by reliable sources that Noct and his Majesty miraculously survived does he remember, excuses himself for the first time ever from the emergency conference. A minute is all he allows, cries the weakness out before professionally composing himself as if it had never happened like his uncle’s taught him. He had been scared, had felt completely helpless though there was nothing he could have possibly done from across the sea, but at the word of Noct’s relative safety....

It’s a feeling Ignis doesn’t recognize. The overwhelming relief, but not knowing _why_ he feels it so strongly. It doesn’t dissipate when Noct comes home changed, scarred and withdrawn, instead growing stronger with the surge to protect his ward more than ever. To better himself far more than what’s already expected of him, to protect the smile he never sees anymore, but tries so hard to.

Ignis isn’t fond of cooking, but at hearing Noct make mention of a dessert he had liked in Tenebrae, all efforts go into recreating the dish. It’s for the Prince’s happiness, he tells himself, but the indescribable feeling says it’s much more. He can never get it quite right, but the boy thanks him for trying anyway. The resulting diet in having more vegetables to make up for the excess sweets, however, quickly retracts that grateful attitude with a pout and whine.

It’s...kind of funny. Exasperating as always of Noct’s picky behavior at anything healthy, but a relief that he’s still Noct.

* * *

At age fifteen, he’s introduced to the physical side of his lifelong education. Between studying university-level courses, tutoring Noct on proper etiquette, keeping schedules, and taking driving lessons, he’s meant to fit in Crownsguard training. No one asks if he’s overwhelmed. They’re proud of his neverending accomplishments, and expect great things for their future King.

He can’t let Noct down, not as his body’s pushed to inhuman limits.

Not as he gets up after being knocked off his feet, digging his soles into the training mat and tries again and again and again. Ignis improves after each attempt, always observing and learning the best approach of the dozen available.

It’s for Noct.

Everything is for Noct.

The feeling never leaves.

* * *

 Noct’s scared.

He doesn’t admit it, doesn’t say what troubles him, but Ignis knows what hidden fears look like. They’re clear as day, obvious without needing a hint, worrying over his future as King. He witnesses it every day when passing His Majesty in the hall, how he’s grown accustomed to the new cane with the limp that hasn’t gotten any better and won’t. Ignis has known the man for most his life, and he appears so much older than he ought be. The Crystal saps his strength, his lifeforce, and on more than one occasion has he requested Ignis with the task he’s already be destined with those years ago. It’s strange, how Regis says it now, when young Advisor confides his uncertainty of how best to support Noct.

Take care of him.

Take care of his son.

That’s all Ignis needs to hear.

He takes care of Noct when texted in the middle of the night that he can’t sleep, immediately arriving to Noct trembling with tears and tight lips that won’t say why. The best method to calm him isn’t tea, but rather just being held like he’s known the King to have done when he was small. Ignis holds him for a long time, doesn’t matter the ungodsly late hour and that he needs to be up and functioning at the crack of dawn. None of it matters, because Noct _needs_ him _now_ , clenching his nightshirt soaked with quiet sobs that won’t cease.

Exhaustion wins out in the end, soothed into a dreamless slumber in his Advisor’s arms.

Ignis doesn’t sleep, but that’s okay because he took care of Noct.

* * *

Noct lives on his own now, a small apartment one of many steps of independence, more of a sanctuary for him to get away from Citadel pressure. An unkempt haven littered with dirty laundry and takeout boxes, much to the Advisor’s displeasure. Ignis stops by often, makes sure the only heir to the Lucian throne’s cupboards are stocked with actually nutritious meals than the Cup Noodles he’s seen Gladiolus try to hook him on. Over his dead body, as they often vanish before Noct so much has a chance to read the bold label. On more than one weekend to be coincidence, he finds double the usual chinese order, and two video game controllers sitting on the table than the typical one. Noct won’t spill who this mysterious company is, but he’s happier than Ignis has seen him in too long a time, and so he doesn’t push.

He does, however, research all records regarding a ‘Prompto Argentum’ whom had left his high school ID card behind.

It’s a school night when Ignis finally encounters this Prompto in person, blond hair, glasses, and all freckles, shyly introducing himself with a hesitant smile over an open physics book. A worn school uniform with poorly stitched tears on a body much too skinny is all Ignis sees, and mentally notes when that stomach growls as he begins on preparing dinner for three without even asking if their guest plans on staying. Prompto insists he doesn’t have to go through all this trouble for him, just at sharing the meal and providing assistance when both were stuck on a particular problem. Noct makes a comment that proves the Advisor’s logical suspicions of the boy’s parents often away on work, and makes it a point to inform him that he’s welcome to stay any time--not that Noct wouldn’t have invited Prompto over, anyway, but he keeps that to himself.

He’s good company, compliments every meal that Ignis makes, and offers to help out whenever he can. Eager to please and unaccustomed to eating at the dinner table with others are more observations that Ignis tucks away. Prompto stays late one night, frets about missing the only subway home that’s at least halfway across the city which Ignis is already well aware of. It’s out of his own way back to his apartment that isn’t far from Noct’s, but he doesn’t tell the blond that, instead quells his worries that it’s no problem at all.

Prompto talks a lot, too, as if unused to having someone want to listen to what he has to say. Ignis learns a great deal more of his history and of the pair’s relationship, accounts much of the confessions to fatigue of a long school day and full stomach.

They couldn’t have found a better friend in one another.

* * *

The feeling has a name now that Ignis sees it for himself. He recognizes the signs at Prompto perking up when Noct enters the room, how he beams when called a genius at finding out the right answer, scooting closer and practically elbow-to-elbow. It’s compliments to each other, teasing and joking while playing some high score shooting video game.

It’s how he observes Prompto looking at Noct like he’s his whole world.

It’s _love_.

It’s embarrassing, really, that it’s taken so long for him to figure it out, blindsided by personal inexperience. It’s not the same love that Prompto obviously holds with his heart on his sleeve, but the love of devoting your whole self to a single person. Sacrificing everything to ensure his health and happiness, and watching him grow up from a child into a fine, responsible young man. A young man still refusing to eat his vegetables, get up at a decent hour, and perhaps a bit questionable on being responsible, but the feeling still fits.

Ignis loves Noct.

It’s not the role of Advisor that drives him do what he must, but because he sincerely _wants_ to. The love he has for Noct _wants_ to see him happy, to see him succeed, and not have to worry about anything except passing exams. It exists in the extra miles he assures in making it so, going unnoticed and without thanks, but always worth the costs.  

Prompto packs his bag, thanks Ignis for dinner and bids them all good night before he leaves. One of these days, he’s going to have to spend the night, and Ignis already has it planned. The Advisor dares ask what Noct thinks of him, and receives the usual shrug and aloof response, though not without a dusting of pink on fair skin. Ignis smiles, and Noct frowns as if suspecting that Ignis knows far more than he’s letting on.

There’s a lot Noct won’t ever know and Ignis is okay with that.

He’s okay when he returns from the kitchen to the Prince passed out on the sofa, outstretched at an angle that can’t possibly be comfortable. He’s okay when he sighs, not for the first time adjusting Noct in a better position that won’t have him complaining of back trouble come morning, and pulls the comforter down and over top of him.

Ignis is okay when he lightly ruffles raven hair, looking at Noct like he’s his world, thinks of all he does simply because he adores him, and he’ll never know.

* * *

 Noct will never know.

He’ll never know the sacrifices Ignis has made in his name, and the life he’s willing to give.

He’s never afraid.

Ignis puts the ring on.


End file.
